Crushing the Enemy
by MOrOn4LifE
Summary: A story between love and hate... Will these 2 lovers chose Pride over love?
1. Default Chapter

Crushing the Enemy  
  
I don't own Inu-yasha But I working on it though!  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
The smell of asphalt and only 2 colors she has in mind red and green. The race is her only chance to get out of her hellhole life with a drug addict mother who never wanted her in the first place.  
  
FLASHBACK at age 10  
  
Her Mother Slaps her. "I HATE YOU MOTHER" Screamed Kagome in tears and she runs blindly outside. "COME BACK HERE KAGOME!" yelled her Mother. "What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" asked Inu-yasha. "Just hold me, and promise me something" said Kagome "Okay" said Inu-yasha holding her tightly. "Promise me that you'll never hurt me." said Kagome. "I promise".  
  
END of FLASHBACK  
  
She looks from her right side; it's a Black Honda Prelude Imported of her loving Inuyasha, her childhood friend and her recent lover.  
  
On her other side the snotty rich kid Naraku with his Audi S-8 with a smirk that she would love to tear off his face. The light turns green, she steps on the gas, but for a split second her enemy and lover at her sides accomplishing one goal.to win that sponsorship from Seto Corporation.  
  
The conniving Naraku decides to hit her at the sides where she looses track and hits Inuyasha. (I got to make it this; this is my only opportunity to make my life worth something! No one's going to take that from me) Thought Kagome.  
  
Poor Inuyasha swerving to the opposite direction and ends up last in line. Kagome determine to beat her arch nemesis accelerates faster to catch up.  
  
Finally she's sees Naraku from her rear mirror "I'm going to kick your ass see you at the finish line Naraku!" said Kagome and she speed off to the finish line.  
  
She is exhilarated. People cheering and when she gets out of her White Acura RSX she's handed a trophy.  
  
She sees Naraku's face in Disappointment and angst. It was priceless.  
  
People chant her name and lift her to the podium and at the corner of her eye she sees Inuyasha with pure hate and disappointment. With a few bruises on his face and a cut armed.  
  
The only two words she could form from her mouth when she turned her head "I'm sorry"..  
  
To be continued.  
  
Did you like that story? Well please please review and tell me what you think! I love all who Review! ^_~ 


	2. chapter 2

Crushing the Emeny  
  
I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"SHE CHEATED!" she heard from the crowed.   
  
"What? I did not cheat!" said Kagome. Then she realized it was Inu-yasha with hate in his amber eyes. "YOU CHEATED You pushed me off the side!" said inu-yasha.   
  
"Naraku pushed me and th" then Inu-yasha butted in.   
  
"LIES!!! I thought you Loved Me"   
  
"I do love you Inu-yasha But you must understand! I had to Win this Race! I Had To get away From my mother!" said Kagome. Inu-yasha walked off and said one last thing.   
  
"You betrayed me…"   
  
"Inu-yasha WAIT!" Before Kagome could anything else she was carried off by the wave of the crowed.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------­-----------   
  
"aww Cheer Up Kagome he'll get over it" said Sango. They were at club to celebrate Kagome's victory. Kagome just sighed (Have I really Betrayed him?   
  
NO! you didn't Betrayed him!   
  
Yes I did…   
  
Its not your fault that Naraku bumped into you and you bumped into Inu-yasha!   
  
…   
  
You had to win THIS RACE! You HAD TO get Away!   
  
I DIDN'T Betray HIM!) though Kagome. Then she heard a voice.   
  
"Would you care to dance?" Said Kouga.   
  
"Okay sure" said Kagome.   
  
After Kagome and Kouga danced she went home.   
  
"I'm going to go home now okay Sango" said Kagome.   
  
"Okay Kagome take a taxi!" said Sango Eyeing Kouga.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------   
  
(I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!) thought Inu-yasha.   
  
"Hi Inu-yasha" said a voice. He couldn't really see the figure but he was for sure that it was kikyo. The Girl that always had a crush on him.   
  
"Hi Kikyo…" said Inu-yasha.   
  
He sled his hand over her body and took off all her clothes. She gave a deep moan…   
  
AHHHHH I'm Sorry I had to End THIS!!! I hate Cliff hangers! ARRGG Sorry!   
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!   
  
Please? ^_~ 


End file.
